


Leviticus 17:10-14

by TornThroughTheSwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest AU, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a priest that catches the eye of a hellish vampire.</p><p>Inspired by the wonderful artwork done by Pocketnoodl of Vampire!AU Reaper76 with Blind/Priest Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of my fic dedicated to the wonderful art done by Pocketnoodl (seriously check them out their stuff is amazing!!!)
> 
> It will get smutty and bloody (tags will be updated as necessary) in the second chapter, and I debated about waiting to post both at the same time but hey, why not post this garbage and work on the second tomorrow. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so I apologize for the shitty -grammer -writing -bad depiction of priests (my religious expertise is minimal) -anything and everything
> 
> Please enjoy!! Hopefully it's not too bad XD

The choir of the church rang out in the soft melodic tone Jack was always used to. 

Quiet, slow, a little dreamy, but always powerful. The organ toned alongside them, keeping in tune with the choirmen and women, the rest of the church humming along with them. 

He could not see their faces, but he could feel their auras resonate with every verse, a gift he had picked up since his blinding.  
Jack blessed it as a gift from the Holy Father himself, as a reasoning for the accident that cost him his eyesight. But he did not mind, to the most part.  
People’s true intentions were not within one’s eyes and their sight, but within their soul. 

And Jack felt every man, woman and child’s intentions within the gothic church. As he scanned across the church, he could tell some children were bored, but trying their hardest to stay with the verse. 

He could feel the men who were here to confess to him, already anxious and souls touched with a little sin. Some of the women too. 

Alas, Jack was not a hateful priest. Nor a hurtful one. 

He believed that everyone sinned, just as the Father believed. But he also believed that to abstain, one must admit to their own soul what they have done. Only then can one truly begin to cleanse the body and mind of all of the Darkness that dwelled within the world.

The choir was beginning to near its end, Jack could tell. He smiled happily as he opened his bible to the first sermon pages he wanted to bring up for the new Sunday.  
That was when he felt a small twinge. 

It was minor, but there was a small pang of sharp and almost tangible darkness that he felt.  
Blind but still making the motion of looking up to the rows of people, he calmly breathed out and tried to search for that small sliver of darkness.

But, as soon as it had arrived, it had vanished as well. 

Jack frowned, hoping that whoever it was here that had such evil intentions was simply here to confess and rid themselves of it. He hadn’t felt such a touch in a long while. 

The choir ended as well as his thoughts, Jack musing to himself that the darkness would surely show itself during confessions. 

He laughed and looked back down at his bible, not wanting to ruin the cheerful mood the rest of the church was in, and cleared his throat and began. 

“Good Evening everyone, how is all of God’s children on this blessed Sunday?” Jack asked, smiling and looking up, feeling everyone perk up to the sound of his soft voice.  
There were many “goods” and “greats,” a few laughs and a child murmured something. 

“Well, I’m glad everyone is feeling good, as this evening I want to share more of God’s light upon thee, and hope that you bring upon yourself the holiness that is the Almighty Father.”

“Now, if you could all turn to page 34 of the Revelations…..”  
The sermon carried on, Jack praising the Holy Father and reading the excerpts that he felt everyone could feel a spiritual connection to. He began the next one that he had tabbed, giving himself a little time to catch his breath and then exude some power in his voice.  
“And if you all remember, in Leviticus 17:10-14, he spoke to the Israelites and brought upon them the word of Blood.” 

Jack had selected this verse because there was a certain resonance with it that he felt. There had been recent talks of demons amongst the townsfolk, blood harbingers, men with knives for teeth. 

He wanted to remind all and every soul that blood was a sacred essence. That those who spill it were of sin.  
He felt a small caress of that earlier darkness, like it was beckoning him to talk more. 

“If any one of the house of Israel or of the strangers who sojourn among them eats any blood, I will set my face against that person who eats blood and will cut him off from among his people. For the life of the flesh is in the blood, and I have given it for you on the altar to make atonement for your souls, for it is the blood that makes atonement by the life. Therefore I have said to the people of Israel, No person among you shall eat blood, neither shall any stranger who sojourns among you eat blood…..”

Jack dwindled off at the end of the first half, feeling the sharp darkness caress him more. He snapped up and felt for it again.  
Many of the church-goers were engrossed in his sermon, even the children.  
He could not see any of them containing the darkness though. Some souls tainted with red, but not what had been toying with him.  
No…  
This was something else…

“And why do I bring up this part of the sermon…?” Jack asked out loud. He was hoping whoever it was toying with him would answer.  
No answers but some mutters.  
“Because blood is life, the essence that the Holy Father gave to thee in order to breath and propagate this land, as Leviticus continued; “Any one also of the people of Israel, or of the strangers who sojourn among them, who takes in hunting any beast or bird that may be eaten shall pour out its blood and cover it with earth. For the life of every creature is its blood: its blood is its life…”

“And those who consume it are more damned than any of those who have far sinned for many of their years, for the drinking of the life essence itself is the Damnation of Hell itself.” Jack finished, adding in his own points to the verse. 

There was a cackle, small and quiet, but Jack heard it. 

“Laugh as you will, and God may not see you, but the blind can see more than those with eyes themselves.” Jack warned, the sermon having taken a turn for something more dark than he had originally planned.  
“But, God also forgives those who have sinned, maybe even those who have taken a taste of the essence itself…so blessed be all of you. I will hold confessions in a little bit.” Jack said, wanting to find who had cackled. 

He closed his bible and began to walk away, some of the choir offering to help him to the confession box, despite knowing that he can still sense his way there after all these years. 

The crowd that was dispersing had nothing interesting, a few tainted with small sin leaving but not the cackler as he would call it now. 

No, most those who lined up to the confession box were minor, even a few children who had perhaps stolen some food. 

Jack entered his side of the confession box and the others did as well, properly and privately.  
One man pleaded that he had stolen another’s money, some children had played pranks on one another, the worst so far was a man who had drunkenly slept with another woman.

Nothing out of the ordinary, as Jack listened to their confessions and asked them if they were truly ready to cleanse and repent, giving them the rosemary and prayers they needed to recount in order to show their devotion to God himself. 

Jack watched with his senses as the last person finally had confessed and thanked him for his mercy, he himself telling them it was not Jack who was merciful but God.  
As he started to make the motion to get up, he heard the other side’s door shut.

His blind eyes widened, how had he missed this person?  
They had no aura, no touch or trace. It was like…they were not there at all.  
But he was certain he had heard it.

“Speak your sins to the Father himself my child.” Jack said, maintaining his composure despite the red flags everywhere.  
He heard nothing for a small time, and then a velvety voice began to speak.

“My sins….? Ah…I am at a church aren’t I?” The voice said in almost a serpentine hiss. Jack was beginning to feel the slivers of darkness fading in and out, like it was acting coy.  
“Well…..Father….” The voice purred, then a slight ta-tack, of what sounded like metal claws on the wood sounded through the confession box.  
“I have to confess quite a few things…” The voice drawled out, making Jack slightly uncomfortable at the slow pace this….person was taking.  
“Speak all of the sins, from what is most comfortable to you and God will shed his light upon your soul.” Jack said, staying professional and almost interested to hear what this strange person had to confess…if it wasn’t for the fact those tendrils of darkness were getting more evident, radiating from the other side from time to time. 

“Oh…I’m sure God will shed his light all over my soul…” The voice said, in a slight mocking tone. Jack’s lip twitched at the mockery, and reached up for his silver cross and started to lightly caress it. This stranger was not normal, Jack could tell. 

“But one sin I do have to confess is…..ahhhh…what’s the most minor…?” The voice asked in now a joking tone, Jack hearing the tacking of the claws on the wood again.  
He gripped his cross a little tighter when he heard the same cackle he had heard in sermon. 

“Murder….that’s probably the most minor? Right? God doesn’t mind murder as much as he does others.” The voice said in an asking tone. Jack breathed calmly and felt the darkness ebb closer, almost as questioning as the voice itself.  
“The Lord and Father sees all sin as equal, as a falter from his light. But you say this is your….minor…sin?” Jack questioned, as murder was something that was at the top. What could possibly be worse than the murder of an innocent life?

“Well…it is minor in the fact that….it was for food. Isn’t that forgivable…Father?” The voice sneered to him, Jack feeling the darkness started to move a little closer and the emotions flare off of the voice. If he concentrated hard enough, he started to feel a silhouette of the soul. 

“You confess the murder of another life for their food?” Jack began, knowing that this was a damnable sin, and a punishment by law as well. 

“Not….their food….moreso….themselves~…oh~? Doesn’t that mean I have another sin I need to confess?” The voice purred again, treating this like some game. 

Jack felt his heart drop for a second. “Themselves…” 

That meant….consumption…of human. He gripped the cross as tight as possible, remaining vigilant in the eyes of this monster. 

“I must confess another sin Father…..I sadly have a taste for…the life essence~” The voice laughed a little, metal dragging across the wood for a second. 

Jack almost jumped up at the mention. That was the most punishable by damnation.  
As his heart rate increased, the darkness began to caress him, how it had gotten so close he had no idea. It felt like velvet, much like it’s owners voice. Jack felt the distorted emotions that were inside the tendrils as well, feelings of hunger and rage….and was there a tinge of lust as well?

“Life essence…the blood of an innocent…?” Jack asked, holding onto his cross with a death grip as the darkness was starting to entwine itself around his legs, the velvety texture and red hues displaying the sheer amount of tainted sin this monster had. 

It was a vampire. It had to be. 

“It’s so delicious you know…? Keeps me alive and well, and so easy to find….but that’s only the second sin….don’t you want to shed the light on my last sin…Father~?” The vampire asked, the darkness coyly stroking his legs, and Jack holding steadfast as it mocked him. 

He now could see the etching of the vampire’s soul, or what was left, that is.

Red and black tendrils were ripping themselves off of the silhouette, almost as if it was a smoke that was billowing from Hell itself. He could quite literally feel the swirl of everything the vampire felt because of his senses. 

There was so much hatred and animosity for being here, so much hunger for blood and pangs of lust embedded in. Jack was beginning to get overwhelmed by the sheer onslaught of it all, not having felt these emotions at this intensity. 

It was all like a flood, a warm and smooth flood that was beckoning him to fall into its embrace. Despite all the hatred and rage that was sweeping through it, it felt almost comfortable. Like a deceiving home. 

“Tell me vampire…what is your last sin?” Jack asked, starting to feel the dark tendrils get too cozy, trying to elicit a reaction.  
“Mmm~…..I think it’s the worst….even I know it’s a sin~…” The vampire said, chuckling again and Jack heard him move. He also felt the darkness getting a tighter grip on him, but Jack knew better.  
With it being a vampire…there was only one solution. Something he honestly had treated as a plan that would never have to be utilized, but a plan that now was the difference between life and death. 

If he could distract the vampire with petty confessions for a second longer, he could make a bolt for the center alter which had a sacred weapon against the demons themselves.  
But it was a long distance to cover against such a monster, especially one that had such a horrific maelstrom of rage. 

“Speak then, so I can judge you for God.” Jack said, reaching for the confession door that would then lead him to the weapon. 

“I lust for a priest of God himself.”

Jack lurched through the small door and rolled out, narrowly missing the sharp claws of the vampire. He heard wood crunching and a hiss, the monster realizing that he had barely missed the priest.  
The darkness was tight on his limbs now, but Jack strained against them to move. He hurriedly scuffled towards the alter with the cross in the center, his senses guiding him and letting him know that the torrent of rage was right behind him as well. 

“Why run Priest? Does God not have time to smite me now?” The vampire mocked, Jack hearing the creature vaulting over the rows of seating to catch him.  
“God will have his judgement upon you soon enough monster.” Jack said, feeling the vampire catching up to him but he made a final lunge for the pedestal at the alter.

“How petty! Going for a book when you surely will die.” The vampire hissed and grabbed his legs, clawing into Jack’s flesh and drawing blood.  
“The might of the Lord and Holy Father is more than just a book, vampire.” Jack said, reaching into the pedestal where he had told so many people that God will bless you when you need it most; the same he may die upon it in a matter of seconds.

But he would die trying, at least. 

Jack felt the cold metal of the gun and wheeled around to point it at the vampire, when all of a sudden he felt sharp fangs bury themselves into his lips.  
For a second, he was in shock from the pain and the motion, half expecting a claw through his chest. But the fangs withdrew and a tongue replaced them to lap up the blood, as Jack shoved the gun barrel at the silhouette’s throat and pushed against the vampire. 

It was a kiss, violent and quick, but one none-the-less Jack knew. As soon as the metal connected with the vampire’s throat, he felt the tongue disappear and then a smacking of lips, like the vampire was tasting fine wine.  
“Blood is always so sweet…..~” The vampire said, laughing and moving back further. 

Jack had no idea why he hadn’t pulled the trigger yet and killed the monstrosity. Why he was buzzing with energy and feeling the new holes on his lips from where the fangs had punctured.  
He was beginning to wonder if the monster had tainted him….

“But….out of all the kisses I’ve stolen….” The vampire started, and Jack looked up at the creature to watch him disintegrate as soon as he was to pull the trigger, but hesitated as the vampire was no longer hiding itself from him.

He could see the soul details, the hood, the piercing red eyes, the smoke and tendrils wisping themselves from the creature itself.  
But it was the features of the vampire, the sharp and stern face of a once middle-aged man, the beard and the blood dripping from the sharp fangs in the smile, that caught Jack. 

“Your kisses are still the sweetest, priest…”

Jack growled and fired the gun, but too late as the vampire vanished into a black billowing smoke that dissipated out of the church, snuffing out all the candles and leaving Jack in total darkness. 

Jack huffed out and leaned back, gripping his cross and praying to God for everything and anything. He was sweating and panting now, the adrenaline rush over and the shock hitting him. 

There was a vampire after him. 

“God save me.”

All he heard in response was the ominous flutter of bats.


	2. Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Verse 1, as Jack works on his next day sermons and the Messenger (Vampire) Gabriel pays him a visit.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I finally got Chapter 2 out....holy hell I don't know what happened here but it was supposed to be short and ended up being 5K or so on its own....I apologize for being so late DX (and bringing in more terrible writing)
> 
> Hopefully it's not too rough/or badly written, I had been editing all day (especially the smut part)
> 
> But I updated the warning because there is pretty graphic depictions of some violence and bloodplay, etc 
> 
> I also apologize for any other garbage that is in this and anywho....
> 
> Please enjoy!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/kudos/comments! <3
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a chapter 3, but still working out the logistics of what it would be over. XD Feel free to hit me up on tumblr with any suggestions!!

The next week was a haunting one for Jack to say the least.   
During the day it was fine, walking through the town that was bustling with people, all cheerful and souls out to see. Not a drip of darkness or the caress of a vampire around. 

Although Jack shuddered to think that the vampire could be hiding in plain sight again. He caught himself listening for the faint tack of the metal, or the familiar cackle on more than one occassion. 

And when it hit evening on some days, he did not go far from his church where the weapon was nearby. 

Finally though, it hit Saturday night. 

Every Saturday night was when Jack sat in front of the altar to pray and ask God for another blessed Sunday. It was when he found his revelation and inspiration to speak the sermons on the Holy Day. 

Tonight he tried to focus on that, praying and flicking through his Braille bible to find verses that would bring shining light upon the people that visited him.

But his focus kept being shattered from the shriek of one of the resident barn owls. 

It would pierce the night silence occasionally, then disappear again. 

He loved the barn owls, despite their demonic appearance. They were, to him, protectors in disguise of his church. They kept the vermin out that could carry disease, and he had even found a nest of a family once in the rafters. 

There was a faint flutter of wings, and Jack mused that perhaps the bats were here as well. He sighed and shut his bible, getting up to begin extinguishing the candles that lined tables underneath the altar. 

Once he reached it, he looked over at the weapon that now lay on a table underneath the cross. He had placed it there not wanting to hide it and make it difficult to grab in case….the vampire returned.   
Jack blew out another candle, enjoying the faint wisp that it made every time it did. 

There was another faint beat of wings, this time not a flutter.

Jack went to blow out another candle when a chill crawled up his spine.   
It was a familiar sharp caress…  
The darkness that had been haunting him all week.

The vampire had returned. 

Jack’s eyes widened for a second, and then he stood up straight with a certain confidence.   
The gun was within grabbing distance, making the vampire’s speed useless based on the distance. He reached over to lightly touch the gun, but not suddenly, and looked over his shoulder to see if the monster was willing to bare its soul again. 

Jack was surprised at what he saw.

The vampire was letting its soul be full view again, the same maelstrom of emotional red and black swirling around the hooded man, the red eyes glowing like red coals underneath all the shadows and the skin of the vampire slowly degrading and coming back together.

But it was not the vampire itself that surprised Jack, but the creature on its shoulder.

One of the barn owls was casually perched on the black leathered shoulder, a bat in its mouth.

That would explain the fluttering and shrieking earlier. 

“What brings you to God’s realm once again vampire?” Jack asked, turning to face the monster with his hand still on the gun. 

Jack watched as the vampire started to slowly move forward, and then stopped. It smiled, baring the large fangs in such a way that the candlight dashed off of them. Jack’s other hand subconsciously reached up to touch the old punctures on his lips where the vampire had stolen blood and a kiss. 

“Ah…Father, what a beautiful night to see you again in this….church…” The vampire said nonchalantly, reaching up to scratch the barn owl’s feathers lightly and help it with the bat.  
“And what serene creatures that dwell in the shadows of this church you have…” 

Jack breathed out a bit, knowing that the vampire was trying to play with him again by avoiding the question.   
He could tell though, that the vampire was truly interested in the owl. The swirling soul seemed to calm a bit when it preened the bird, but that did not make Jack any calmer. 

“The owls live here yes, but I highly doubt you would go out of your way to see a bird at a place you…sneer at so much.” Jack said, hearing a light laugh from the vampire.

“But why wouldn’t I sneer? What a house of lies, a house of…..terror and hatred…if your God is so benevolent then why is it that I am eternally damned in his sight…hmm?” The vampire hissed out, shuffling the bird to make it fly away as the soul returned to its swirling mass of hate and animosity. 

“This house is benevolent to all monster, if you abstain and admit to your sins.” Jack said as a matter of factly, but mostly just to stall the creature. He knew that all creatures under God could be saved…but such a demon? Such an entity of Hell itself?

Jack did not know. 

“Benevolent to all that your God chooses, not all that there is…tell me Priest, when everything is fading out, when it seems that Hell itself is crawling in your veins….will you still call to your God?” The vampire sneered at him, taking another step towards Jack in the middle lane. 

Jack did not like the tone the vampire was veering on, getting closer to aggression. He wanted to simply grab the weapon and fire, but something was tugging at him. Something like a whisper that the vampire wasn’t here to fight…

Jack, as a priest, was going to try something else. 

He sighed out, taking his hand from the gun but leaning back on the table it laid upon and then attempting to look straight at the vampire, put on a soft face.

“Vampire…? Your soul is a swirl of emotions…lost and tattered…I can see it…” Jack began, feeling his heart beat faster with every small step the creature took towards him. 

“Pleasant to see isn’t it?” The vampire mocked, steps starting to get wider to gain quicker ground. 

“All souls under God’s light are beautiful vampire….” Jack then hesitated to say something else. This creature had to have a name…it was once human after all.

The vampire sneered again and was getting closer, Jack’s blood starting to run a little cold, but he stayed steadfast none-the-less.

“What is your name? What did God bless you with?” Jack asked, not breaking the false eye contact he had with the vampire’s soul.

His heart stopped when he heard a snarl and watched the vampire’s soul flare in anger at the question, the monster reaching the pedestal and slashing large claw marks.

Jack panicked and grabbed the gun, whirling it towards the vampire in time that the creature could only get both its hands around it to hold it, but the barrel was at its chest. 

They were both watching the other, waiting for a move. An action that would set the other off to kill. 

Jack could see the vampire was glowering, unable to move without eliciting a trigger pull that would end it, or make it disappear into the black smoke like before. 

His own heart was racing, thrumming in his ears so loudly he was sure the vampire could hear it.

“Fearful Priest? I can hear that weak heart of yours….” The vampire mocked again, dragging a single claw across the gun for a second. 

Jack could admit, he was fearful, but he was now also curious. This creature had to have a story, a reason for its animosity and rage…and a story for why it was after him in more ways than just consuming him.

Jack swallowed for a second, and was going to either get killed in his next motion or figure something out…least his God let him into the shining kingdom either way. 

The vampire smirked at the silence and was starting to pull on the gun to try and dislodge it from Jack, but Jack held onto it as strong as he could.

“I am fearful vampire….and I admit that….but what are you fearful of? Your soul is in discord…what is it that drives you down your hellish path?” Jack asked, feeling the vampire grip onto the gun even harder with his questions. 

“I am fearful of nothing Priest….I am the creature that drinks the blood of the angels….the blood of the priests…” The vampire hissed at the last word.

Jack could hear the tension in the vampire’s words, but its actual soul was in confusion. The dark tendrils that would’ve been wrapped around Jack at this point were at a distance, unsure of what was happening. 

The vampire was confused at what was happening. 

Jack simply breathed out and said a silent prayer, then let one hand go off of the gun.

The vampire took his chance and smacked the weapon from Jack, making it skid away as he slammed the priest to the ground with his strength. 

Jack lost all of his air for a second and was dazed, but regained his concentration as sharp metal claws were wrapped around his throat and at his right leg. 

He could see in vivid detail the burning red of the vampire’s eyes and the long and sharp fangs that were bared in a menacing snarl. The darkness was whirling around him, tendrils sharp and all over.

Jack could barely breath with the grip that the vampire had and started feeling tears at his eyes, gasping desperately for air.  
The grip from the vampire increased, and Jack was sure he was going to die as the claws punctured the skin and drew blood.   
The vampire himself was not laughing or smirking, nothing but rage and intent to kill Jack.

As he felt his air running out, Jack finished his previous motion and reached up for the vampire.

“You’re beautiful…vampire.” Jack wheezed out, cupping the face of the creature before he was surely going to be killed. He had half expected the skin to be rough or burn him, but it was the soft tone of any person, if not slightly softer. He felt the bristles of the beard, the wisps that were constantly leaving the vampire’s body…and he felt the immediate jolt.

The vampire went wide eyed, jumping from the touch and releasing the choke hold on Jack, allowing him to breath. 

Jack himself coughed and gasped for air, but did not let go of his hand on the vampire’s face. When he got his breathing under control, he was shocked to feel that he was still alive. 

He looked up at the vampire, who was no longer in shock, but snarling again and looking at the hand on his face.

“Why….” The vampire started. 

Jack sighed out, not knowing himself to be honest. Maybe it was pity, maybe it had been the taint of sin. But Jack bemused that it was perhaps because of how the fallen can still be beautiful. 

And this soul was tattered, but he wanted to save it. Give it’s God’s light. 

“Because all under God’s eyes are beautiful, even monsters.” Jack said, trying to be compassionate. The vampire opened its mouth to say something, and then stopped, the frown turning into a fanged smirk.

“Oh really~?” The vampire leaned forward, baring its fangs in its gruesome smile and purred. The metal claw on his right leg start to slowly drag up, but not in an aggressive way. No, it was more….sensual.   
Jack didn’t know where this sudden emotional shift came from, but he was beginning to feel his blood run cold. 

“I’m…not sure what you are up to vampire, but push any further and I’ll burn you with a silver cross.” Jack warned, not knowing if the cross would do anything in the first place. It had been mentioned many times in tales from men, but he had never had it written in the official text, like the holy gun he had. 

“Oh~? Go ahead Priest, burn me as much as you like~” The vampire taunted, eyes going half-lidded. 

He growled at the mockery and reached for his cross around his neck. Jack had had enough of this toying, especially after he had attempted to praise the creature and get to know it. He then slammed it into the vampire’s face as hard as he could, hoping the burn would work. 

The vampire smirked wider as the cross did nothing, and Jack gasped in horror as the monster let out his snake-like tongue and lapped at the cross in a lewd manner. He tried to not to feel the emotions that were whirling out of the vampire, especially since he was on top of him and pinning him. There was still rage and some hatred, but the amount of lust that was flooding his senses was horrific. 

The vampire made pseudo-eye contact with the blind priest and continued to lap at the cross like it was blood itself, letting out hisses and some moans. 

He was obviously trying to entice a reaction from Jack.

And he wasn’t going to give in to the monster, not tonight. 

“Sinful creature, there will be no saving you if you continue this, even after I praised you.” Jack said, grunting and trying to push the vampire off of him. 

That was a bad mistake. 

In his motion, he had tried to push the vampire off with his center where he had the most muscle, but this had caused Jack to brush their crotches together. 

And the vampire was not hiding how much he was enjoying the torment. 

Jack gasped out at the unexpected friction, something he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager before he had sworn into priesthood. 

The vampire laughed at Jack’s reaction and hissed out again, this time grinding back down to torment Jack further. 

Jack wheezed out and tried not to let the vampire get to him, but he was beginning to feel his body betray him.

And the damnation that was the vampire knew it. 

“Let yourself over Priest…your God can’t save you now…~” The vampire taunted and growled out, leaning down more to press against Jack.  
Jack was falling apart from the inside, feeling his cock begin to harden and his blood getting hotter. 

The vampire cackled as he felt the priest getting harder under his ministrations, letting his darkness envelop around him.

Jack was losing it, the darkness like smooth etches across his soul, beckoning him to give in.

He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t let the vampire win. His God wouldn’t forgive him for fornicating with a demon itself…

But the demon was putting up a great argument. 

Jack felt the forked tongue at his throat as the vampire was overwhelming him more and more, Jack’s body going against him as he weakly bucked back against the vampire with every push. 

The tongue was warm and tantalizing, as it snaked across his neck, tracing his veins and making him shiver. 

“Cease…..vampire…” Jack whimpered out, feeling the last of his sanity ebbing away as the vampire traced his way up further. 

“You don’t sound so confident Priest…you seem…tense..~” The vampire purred, Jack feeling it across his entire soul and gasped out again when he felt the sharp fangs drag themselves lightly at the crook of his neck. 

“Let me.....show you what your God has been denying you….~”   
Jack knew that he couldn’t fight back anymore, and his body wanted it, despite his mind screaming in vain.   
He knew he would spend the rest of his life praying for forgiveness. 

“Do your worst then, vampire.”

He heard that cackle again, and then fangs sank into the crook of his neck. He was expecting to feel a severe wash of pain, but instead he felt warmth ebb across the puncture point, and then himself hazy. 

“What…..what are you doing….?” Jack panted out, feeling his cock strain against his black pants as his body heated up considerably.

“I can make my bites painful….or pleasurable….~” The vampire said, lapping at the blood pouring out from the wound that Jack knew should’ve been severely painful. 

But instead, it was causing him to moan out and want more bites. His body was defying everything his mind was saying to do, but he was loving it. Against everything he was raised and taught, he was throwing away because of this monster. 

The vampire was loving it as well, this Priest falling apart at his very simple actions. He wanted to push him as far as he could. He wanted this Priest as his, the delectable blood that flowed through his veins his to consume. 

Jack felt sharp claws starting to rip at his clothes and puncture his skin, the metal talons dragging up his chest and leaving angry red marks with dribbles of blood. 

His entire body was on fire and he wanted release, to feel the vampire all over him.

He didn’t know what was in that bite, what was causing him to lose it all of sudden. The moans that spilled from his mouth when the vampire tore at his pants and freed his cock were alien to him. 

“How delectable Priest~ can you make more noises for me~?” The vampire purred out more, revealing in how the Priest was gasping for breath.

But he wanted to hear more. 

He wanted to make him beg for it, betray his God and beg for his cock inside of him. 

Jack was ashamed that he was enjoying this so much, but the sin that was wrapped all over him was so delectable.   
He groaned out when the vampire snarled and flipped him over and lurched him up onto his legs, slamming him down on the table under the cross, ass wide on display. 

It was such a vulgar display, Jack knew it, but he couldn’t protest when he all of a sudden felt his ass pried apart and a snaked tongue flick across his balls and then across his hole. 

“Ah!” He cried out, the tongue returning and lapping at him more, teasing his hole by glancing over it and flicking back and forth. As Jack whimpered from the strange new sensation, he didn’t think it could get worse from there.

The vampire proved him wrong, and there weren’t enough rosaries in the world that would save him after the next motion. 

He felt that demonic tongue pierce through his ass and swirl around, Jack crying out and widening his stance, enjoying the feeling despite it being as sinful as far as sin could go. 

He heard the vampire moan out as he tongue fucked Jack’s ass, his motions speeding up as the other grasped onto the table for dear life.

Jack had never had anything like this, and he knew that he was going to be begging for his God’s forgiveness. 

The lewd noises the vampire was making didn’t help, moaning and slurping as loud as he could to mess with the Priest, metal claws grasping and kneading his ass, leaving more claw marks on his flesh. It was like the vampire was enjoying the way Jack was crumbling.

Jack felt himself getting closer and closer to his release as the tongue thrusted in and out so deliciously, when all of a sudden it was abruptly removed and he panted out. 

“Delicious Priest….~” The vampire purred out and then slashed his claws across Jack’s back, blood oozing from the large gashes and making Jack cry out in pain.   
The vampire then smirked and leaned over Jack, releasing his own cock and slapping it against the Priest’s lower back, groaning at the sight before him; Jack marred with angry red gashes and blood dripping everywhere.

Jack jolted at the feeling of the large cock on his back, and shivered at what was to come.

Jack mewled out when the vampire dragged his tongue across his heavily bleeding back and then up to Jack’s ear, taking time to trace all the wounds to get every last drop.

“I want you to beg me….beg me to fuck your pretty ass, Father~” The vampire hissed in his ear, nipping the shell and them dragging his cock across his ass. 

Jack was panting, from the pain and the pleasure, blood was everywhere and the table was soiled with his cock dripping precum. He felt like a mess, and the entire thing was a slight haze.

The vampire snarled at his silence and grabbed Jack’s shoulders and pressed him down further on the table to make his ass arch up, then barely pressing the tip of his cock at the entrance but holding himself back, wanting to hear the Priest beg for it. 

“I will….I will not beg for it, vampire…” Jack finally fought back with the last sliver of fight he had in him. 

“You will fucking beg for it Father, I will make you forget that precious God of yours until you cum…..” The vampire hissed, wrapping his claws around Jack’s neck again but not squeezing. 

He pressed his cock in more into Jack’s ass, already so wonderful feeling and tight…almost enough to make him thrust…

But he wanted to hear it. 

The vampire bit down on Jack’s shoulder, as deep as he could and Jack cried out in ecstasy from the pleasure, another drugged bite. He couldn’t take it anymore, the torture was too intense and his cock was throbbing painfully.   
“I’ll beg…..I’ll beg if you tell me your name vampire! I want to hear it!” Jack cried out, his body as hot as it could possibly get, his cock dripping all over his thigh and the feeling of the darkness all over him far too much.   
He closed his eyes and waited for the vampire to deny him, to remove his cock and dissipate to not let him know. 

There was a slight snarl and then the vampire was in his ear growling again. 

“Gabriel.” 

The vampire then shoved his cock all the way into his ass, hissing when he bottomed out. 

Jack cried out as loud as he could, feeling the thick cock all the way in his ass and hitting him everywhere.

“Say it Priest! Beg for me!” Gabriel taunted, pulling out and then slamming back into him. 

Jack was crying out from the pain and pleasure mixing so dangerously well, unable to feel anything but the vampire’s, no….Gabriel’s cock filling him to the brim.

“Ga-Gabriel! Please!” Jack cried, forgetting that he was defiling everything, sinning horrendously and sodomizing with a fucking vampire. 

“Who is your God now Priest??” Gabriel yelled out, grabbing Jack’s hips and slamming more and more into him, almost breaking the table and Jack with his strength. 

“F-fuck! Gabriel!” Jack slipped out, feeling everything that was horrible inside him bubble to the surface. He wasn’t like this, this wasn’t him. 

Gabriel was relishing the sweet heat that was Jack’s ass, and drowning in the pure ecstasy that was he himself defiling this pure face of God. It was everything he could ask for. 

“I want you to scream my name when you cum, I want you to praise your true pleasure!” Gabriel growled out, his pace becoming erratic and the dark tendrils that surrounded Jack intensifying with him. 

He was close, Jack could tell, and so was he. 

“P-please….more!” Jack begged, thrusting back out of pace, unable to keep up with the fast and painful thrusts that Gabriel was punishing him with. 

Gabriel laughed out and leaned down, turning Jack’s face towards him and sank his fangs into Jack’s lips again for a kiss. 

Jack couldn’t take it anymore and cried out as he came, yelling Gabriel’s name as the blood poured from his lips.

Gabriel hissed happily and lapped at the blood that was pouring from his lips, savouring the taste and then growling out when his orgasm slammed into him, thrusting one last time into Jack and filling him, letting every last piece of sin taint this Priest.

Jack was a gasping mess, trying to hold onto something as he felt the vampire release into him. It was a strange feeling, much like everything he had experienced tonight. 

After a few moments of them both panting and regaining themselves, Gabriel removed his cock from Jack, while the Priest turned and looked at the vampire. The damnable creature had the biggest shit eating grin, blood dripping from his lips and chin, staining his beard.

“…..delectable…~” Gabriel purred out, Jack seeing his soul calm and swirling with less animosity. A thought hit Jack.

Maybe….this was a way to save the creature. God was always a Lord with strange ways…

“Sinful creature…..” Jack began, kneeling down and realizing that all of his clothes were shredded to ribbons. Gabriel was chuckling and beginning to dissipate into black smoke based on the soul aura disappearing.

“The Priest has fallen….” He heard Gabriel sneer, but Jack smiled and laughed.

“The Angel Gabriel was a messenger of God….and it seems God himself has delivered quite an interesting message….” Jack laughed, despite the fact that he was defiled underneath the large cross and the embodiment of hell was fraternizing with him.

“I am no Angel…..Priest.” He heard Gabriel say before finally dissipating away.   
Jack simply laughed again and closed his eyes, determining that a good night’s rest would clear his thoughts and bring the new Sunday in. 

 

There had been a faint flutter of wings that he had heard before he went to bed that night, finally finishing his notes after scrapping everything he had originally went for.

As his sermon began that Sunday, he spoke in a soft voice:  
“Today’s sermon will cover the Archangel and Messenger Gabriel….Gabriel is one of the few angels of God himself that is named…and is one of strength and knowledge for visions, as he visited Daniel in the scripture of Daniel 8:16….” 

 

He continued on about the Angel, one of God’s most trusted messengers, and looked into the crowd to see if his Gabriel was there. 

His.

What a funny thought, Jack mused. But alas if he was there, he was hiding.   
“I bring my own thoughts to the messenger, to say that as God does not always send his messages clearly to us all….”

He heard the same flutter of wings and felt a slight caress.

“But we should honor that sometimes the Lord’s messages do not match what he hath said before….but the Lord knows what he is doing…”

Jack looked up to the rafters to see where the fluttering was from, but did not see any of the owls or bats. 

“So…we should always trust in Him, even if it seems we are on the trek to Hell itself, that the Lord always has a plan.” Jack ended, and when he felt the same caress, he noticed in the back of the rafters where he had not looked before, there was the barn owls-  
And a new one, that was etched in billowing wisps of red and black.

“And that his Angels will be there.”


	3. Verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a homily on disobedience, Gabriel attempts to torment Jack...but the Priest has a little lesson planned for the vampire himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone!! 
> 
> First off I wanna thank each and everyone of you sinners for loving my work, it means sooooo much and is inspiring me to continue to write, hell there will be a 4th chapter because of all the loving!! <3
> 
> I also want to apologize for dragging my ass on writing, I am currently working on a Reaper AND Soldier 76 cosplay in time for Dragon Con so it is taking my attention like 24/7 (also work is there too lmao....if you guys are interested in my cosplay progress please check out my tumblr! Same username!)
> 
> But anywho, this is the third chapter for these two, and Gabriel gets a new lesson on disobedience from our Priest Jack.
> 
> Warnings that are new to the storyline so far:
> 
> -Bottom!Gabriel/Reaper  
> -Asphyxiation Kink
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the sin! And remember, I take requests!! (But I drag my ass on them!! <3)

It had been a month since Gabriel Reyes, as Jack had learned his entire name, had entered his life.  
And Gabriel Reyes, was a vampire. 

A very powerful vampire, to say the least. He had fangs as sharp as well-toned blades, eyes as piercing as magma and a sexual charm to add flavor to all of the danger.

He would’ve been destructive if he had set his eyes on any normal person, but for some reason he had chosen Jack.

For this past month, there had been many encounters with the dangerous creature. Moments that were bloody and passionate, moments that had been heated with argument and rigor, but they had never gotten to anywhere that Jack had to pull his weapon out.

In fact, Jack hadn’t needed to pull the gun out since the first time they fought.

And later fucked.

But that didn’t mean Gabriel had been tame. 

No, the heathenish vampire had taken to other ways to torment Jack, whether it be by shape-shifting into his barn owl and screeching demonically during homily, or by draining his sleep by visiting him late at night for more sex. 

Jack prayed to his Lord for forgiveness that such a monster laid upon him and dwelled within his church. But he also let his Lord know that this creature will be saved and Jack can be the first to have taken a demon straight from hell and showed it God’s Light. 

Today’s homily would be a direct stab at Gabriel if he was waiting in the crowd to do more mischief.  
Jack wanted to speak of disobedience and the sin of toying with another. Hopefully it would get through the thick skull of the vampire. 

“How is everyone on this beautiful day of the Lord?” Jack asked the crowd, smiling and looking at everyone’s souls.  
Many people answered “good” and “great,” with their souls full of happiness and cheer. 

Jack was happy, as it seemed pretty much everyone was in a good mood. 

Even the slight swirl of red and black that was sitting in the very back row to the right. 

Gabriel had forgone hiding himself recently, as he was able to easily blend in with the crowd and not let his identity slip.  
He had after all, been walking amongst the people for who knows how long. 

Why he came to Jack’s homilies he’ll never understand; hating them as much as he did. 

But Jack paid no attention to the vampire, as he had gotten plenty last night from the Priest. 

“Today’s scripture reading will go over the basis of disobedience….a very long known term, but is it truly taken to heart?” Jack asked, looking over the crowd and side-eyeing the vampire. 

No reaction, simply the swirl of red and black with some tendrils. 

Gabe did however have a small smirk on his face, and looked rather calm. Nobody else could see, but Jack could sense with his aura that the vampire was rather….perky. 

Strange. 

“In Jeremiah 18:10, he was heard saying:  
‘if it does evil in My sight by not obeying My voice, then I will think better of the good with which I had promised to bless it.’  
To what does he mean though? Many see Jeremiah proposing that he would use his good for something better if those who do not listen to him-“

There was a small black wisp he felt. 

It was a damn shadowy tendril, starting to slink up his leg. 

Jack had been halted, but quickly cleared his throat as if he had had a slight cough. 

“Sorry everyone, had a bit of a dry throat.” He laughed, but his blind eyes shot a glare at Gabe, quickly enough that no normal person would see it, but the vampire did. 

There was only a toothy grin and a soul of innocence. 

Jack wanted to roll his eyes. He was playing at something, Jack knew it. 

Going back to the homily, Jack discussed more scriptures of disobedience and elaborated them.  
As the homily went on, the tendrils started to get braver, edging more up his calf and stroking here and there. 

Jack largely ignored them, but it was when one started on his right thigh and then another around his hip loosely Jack coughed and shot another quick glare at the vampire. 

Just another innocent face was on the vampire, although his actions were nothing but.  
“In Titus 1:16, it reads for the verse “They profess to know God, but by their deeds they deny Him, being detestable and disobedient and worthless for any good deed….” Jack put some strength in the last word, hoping it get across to Gabriel that he was doing a homily in front of many people. 

“And what were those deeds these men performed…? What had crossed them to be this-“ 

One tendril had dared to slip up closer to his crotch and stroke at him, while the other that was at his hip grew tighter and a third joined in to go up his chest. 

It felt like they were stroking at his flesh and his soul, which was disorienting and great all at the same time.  
But he was doing a homily for the Lord’s sake! 

“-this disobedient to the Lord himself? Titus went on in 3:3 to speak ‘For we also once were foolish ourselves, disobedient, deceived, enslaved to various lusts and pleasures, spending our life in malice and envy, hateful, hating one another.’” 

The tendrils were getting stronger in their administrations, causing Jack to get hard despite him trying in vain to resist it. It was like they were pulling out his sin, even though he thought he had purged enough last night with the god forsaken creature.

His Lord was truly testing him. 

“And- as the Lord speaks upon us, this sort of disobedience can be culled by not allowing simple lusts to overtake us, be them food, blood, money or….sexual…” Jack hissed out sexual as a tendril curled itself around his cock and started to work him.

The others were all over his flesh and into his being, pulling out deep emotions and making him want to moan out. His cock throbbed with every pull, hips slightly bucking with it.

With the large stand in front of him, nobody could see any of what was going on, but Jack’s character was diminishing with every second.  
A rather forceful tug on his cock pulled him back to reality and Jack groaned out quietly so no one would hear him, except for the one who wanted to. 

Speaking of the devil himself, Gabriel was loving the show based on his soul aura. 

There was no more innocence, only a swirl of lust and what looked like him shooting lewd and nasty faces from his shadowy corner. 

Jack had had enough for this homily. 

Disobedience was the theme for the Lord’s Day. 

And this vampire needed some obedience lessons. 

Huffing out, Jack tried to regain his composure as he was surrounded by stroking shadowy tendrils, some cusping his ass, others caressing his chest and one even going up to his mouth to play with his lips. 

“In the end, the Lord can savior us all…even those who are disobedient…admit to the sins that one has cumulated within the body and you shall be set free……I thank you all for coming out today for the homily, unfortunately there will be no confessions today, and I apologize for the inconvenience but I have a slight lesson I need to get to…”

Jack shot one more glare at the shadowy corner that had Gabriel smiling his toothy grin and licking his lips seductively.

That sealed the deal then, Jack thought. 

The shadowy tendrils weren’t leaving, but they were beginning to loosen up on the ministrations. 

Perhaps Gabriel knew that this wasn’t quite over, Jack mused. 

As the last person left, Jack let out a loud moan and nearly slammed his head onto the stand and his Braille bible. 

As he was huffing and letting the emotions run through him, he heard a laugh and then a demonic purr. 

What audacity that vampire had…

“Beautiful homily Priest….especially your pretty little faces~” Gabriel teased, sauntering over, able to get out of his shadowy corner and let his soul burn bright for Jack to see. 

“You have a lot of nerve…Gabriel.” Jack huffed out, starting to look up to see the powerful red and black soul coming towards him. Gabriel’s soul was burning with lust and a slight twinge of inquisition, like he was waiting to see what would happen. 

As Gabriel made his way next to Jack at the stand, he leaned over and hissed in his ear, nibbling on it and then taking a long lick up the side of his face.

“I think I have all of the nerve….Father~” Gabriel purred, sharp talons cupping the Priest’s face with one hand and then his clothed erection on the front. 

“Worked up Jack?” Gabriel asked, rubbing some and letting the tendrils resume their work.

“Just enough to do this”

Gabriel was shocked when he was slammed down face first onto the stand and Jack made both hands lay flat on it as well.  
That was new…

“Where did you get that strength Priest~?” Gabriel tried to taunt, knowing damn well he was letting him do it. 

Just to annoy the Priest more, the vampire angled his backside up in the air, parts of his clothing already starting to wisp away via the darkness. 

“Disobedience elicits punishment vampire….and I think you’ve earned more than enough…” Jack said, trying to stay neutral but feeling a little pang of power.  
The vampire was keeping himself in place, strangely enough, and this allowed Jack to pull out his sharpened silver crosses. 

Despite knowing they wouldn’t work on the creature, Jack kept them on hand in case Gabriel tried to pull anything offensive, as they still hurt enough to distract him. 

But Jack now had a different use for them…

“What are you going to do with thos-“

There was a crunch of flesh and a twist of Jack’s wrist as he stabbed the crosses into Gabriel’s hands on the stand and had them hold the vampire in place.  
Gabriel yelped out slightly, as it did sting.

It was more of a shock that the Priest had done anything on the offensive side, and not needed any aggression from Gabriel. He regained his composure though and shot Jack a dirty face. 

“Mmm, kinky Priest~” Gabriel moaned out to bother him more. 

Jack rolled his blind eyes and pressed the vampire’s face down onto the stand further, starting to break into the wood. 

“If I cannot nicely get you to respect me in public times, I’m going to teach you the harsh way.” Jack hissed in Gabriel’s ear, leaning over the vampire and rubbing his clothed cock hit the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. 

More of the clothing was disappearing, as Gabriel purred out from the treatment. 

“You gonna fuck the light of ‘God’ into me…Father?” Gabriel taunted, groaning from the pain and the feeling of Jack’s cock on his ass. 

Jack huffed out and laughed a little, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get much done by doing this, but he was worked up and Gabriel was now completely nude and essentially begging for him to fuck him.

Jack groaned, wondering when the hell his life got to him fucking a vampire on a stand…when they had just defiled the holy table a few weeks ago…

“Come on Priest….Or are you scared now~? I only bite….a little…you’d know….~” Gabriel purred more, widening his stance and lowering his eyelids to let his molten red eyes glow.

“The only thing I fear Gabriel is God’s judgement….and even at this rate he will forgive me for teaching a heathenous vampire a lesson…” Jack said back, words getting bolder and his confidence boosting. 

“Then fuck me Priest, right here, so God can see me.” Gabriel hissed out.

Jack slapped the vampire on the ass as a warning shot, hitting it with all strength he had, then pressing a slight kiss to his back. 

He loved seeing the vampire in the full nude, being able to lavishly enjoy the dark brown skin that was riddled with scars and forms of decay. The black smoke always welcomed him, caressing him as he did with Gabriel.

It was even more beautiful when the vampire was now below him, a first time event for Jack. 

He slapped the vampire’s ass again, dragging his other hand drown his back and leaving angry red marks, reveling in the sounds Gabriel was making. 

Jack also noticed that Gabriel’s cock was non-stop dripping, red with need and throbbing. He obviously had enjoyed watching Jack squirm during the homily, and had worked himself up as well. 

“If you atone for your disobedience, I will see to it you get attention where it is needed…” Jack offered, trying to get the vampire to keel to him. 

“Mmm~ I don’t think so~….” Gabriel laughed, bucking back against Jack and getting a groan out of both of them. 

“Devilish creature…” Jack said, smirking. While he knew by far they were both sinning, it was actually getting Gabriel one step closer to being comfortable with him and God. 

Jack took it as his excuse, at least. 

And while being topped by the vampire was exciting and mind-reeling, this was phenomenal for Jack. 

“So what should your punishment be Gabriel? You’ve been disobedient past all sin and now here you are spread wide and asking for a priest to fuck you on a holy stand….” Jack said, caressing the vampire’s sides and starting to take his own pastor clothing off. 

Gabriel tugged a little at the crosses and watched as the blood was dripping down his arms and the stand, then groaned.

“What are you gonna do about it~? I don’t think I’ve sinned enough….” Gabriel said, flashing his fangs at Jack. 

Jack finally got his top clothing off and leaned over Gabriel to look at him as best as he could, his blind eyes making contact with the bloody red ones.

“You’ve sinned so much Gabriel…it’ll have to be an intensive punishment….” Jack said, dragging his hand through the blood and pressing it to Gabriel’s mouth.

“How does your own life blood taste vampire? Is it pure like a human’s you consume or is it tainted…?” Jack asked, leaning back while keeping the right hand to the vampire’s mouth and using his left to unzip his trousers and free his cock. 

Gabriel let his snake-like tongue out to lap at the hand and taste his own blood, surprised that it was a smoky flavor, unlike the sweet cinnamon that is Jack’s. 

Jack groaned more as Gabriel sucked on his hand lewdly, covering it in saliva and moaning as he did it. 

What a punishment indeed, Jack thought. 

“Mmm…you should taste it yourself Priest…maybe make you a vampire yourself…~” Gabriel joked at Jack, looking back at him with that smoldering look. 

Jack did not stall on the comment, and instead retracted his fingers and pressed them against Gabriel’s entrance, not leaving any room for pleasure and pressed two in immediately. 

Gabriel cried out in bliss as Jack worked him, his two fingers pressing in and out quickly and painfully, some blood appearing as Jack was not overly careful with the creature. 

But it was the way Gabriel liked it, rough and fast, considering his strength and nature. 

“Oh god Father~! Fuck me Jack!” Gabriel yelled out, arching back into the fingers fucking his ass and tugging more on the crosses to draw out more blood. 

Jack huffed out again at the sheer sight that Gabriel’s soul was painting; no hatred or animosity, only lust and need and Jack’s soul etching with his. 

Jack took his fingers out and then kissed the side of Gabriel’s face, shoving his cock straight into his ass and loving the new feeling of tight heat. 

It was like silk and embracement of purity; despite the fact that Gabriel was a demon from hell. 

Gabriel himself screamed out again, the feeling of Jack’s cock inside him amazing, and it having been a long time since anyone had pleasured him like this. It was hitting all the right nerves and stretching him so painfully well. 

Jack himself was panting out from everything, but started to thrust slowly to get used to the new sensations assaulting him. 

Gabriel moaning like a whore and watching him intently wasn’t helping him with remaining level-headed, begging Jack to go faster and make him hurt. 

“Come on Priest, thought you were fuck me until I’m in heaven~….” Gabriel moaned, attempting to slam his hips back against Jack’s. 

“I’ll….oblige you…if you admit you sinned during homily today and won’t do it again…” Jack managed to pant out, keeping his thrusts short and slow, making the vampire whine.  
“Jack….” The vampire whined out, trying to push his hips back at any rate faster than what Jack was putting. 

“Ah ah! Not until you ask for forgiveness Gabriel…” Jack said, trying to remain steadfast and calm to the vampire, despite the moaning and whining that was spurring him to just take Gabriel now. 

But he was determined to hear Gabriel ask for forgiveness, even if it was the only time in his entire life. 

Gabriel huffed out and tugged on the crosses more, Jack thinking he was going to finally pull out of them, tired with the game-

But then he was slowly arching back, his soul taking a calm aura to it and turned to Jack to look at his blind eyes with his glowing red ones.

“Forgive me….Father~” Gabriel moaned out, flicking his tongue over his lips to entice Jack, but Jack could tell he was being sincere with a hint of defiance. 

Jack would take it, kissing Gabriel’s face and then softly whispering in his ear;

“You are forgiven, my angel.” 

Jack slammed into Gabriel, finally allowing Gabriel the rough and harsh pace that he had been craving. 

Gabriel groaned and clawed at the stand, loving the painful thrusting of Jack’s cock. He was panting and moaning like a whore, begging Jack to go harder and faster, all while tugging more and more on the crosses to draw blood, but never enough to pull them out. 

Jack was trying to keep up with the vampire’s demands, leaning back to grab his hips and use them to slam into Gabriel harder, but it seemed like his pace was not fast and rough enough for him. 

“Gabriel….you are so….beautiful in this light…” Jack breathed out, reaching up to pet his face and drag a hand across his mouth.

“Jack…harder…” Gabriel moaned out again, his cock dripping and throbbing, aching for release. 

Jack himself was getting close to release, but wanted to make sure that Gabriel had his release as well, after everything that had happened. 

He reached around Gabriel to grab at his cock and stroke fervently, eliciting a harsh moan from the vampire when he started his ministrations. 

Jack’s other hand moved from his face to wrap around Gabriel’s neck and began to squeeze, seeing how far he could push the vampire’s reactions. 

“Fuck!” Gabriel wheezed out barely, the hand around him cutting off his ability to scream and cry out, but he was loving it.

The Priest thought he had won, had made him ask for forgiveness, but it was Gabriel who had won in the end. He had tainted to the Priest….made him to fuck him right over his own stand and try to choke him to death. 

And he was loving it.

“Squeeze….harder…Father~! Father~! Jack!” Gabriel breathed out, panting for those few breaths he could get. 

Jack groaned out and squeezed as hard as he could, essentially cutting off all air to the vampire and slammed his hips without abandon.

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore, Jack’s thrusting, the asphyxiation, the perfect stroking of his own cock, it was bliss. 

He silently screamed out, unable to make noise from the air cut off, but Jack caught what was being mouthed out through his aura.

His own name. 

Gabriel came all over Jack’s hand, his ass clamping down on Jack’s cock and squeezing all too well and Jack only had a few more thrusts before he was emptying himself into the vampire.

“Gabriel…” He breathed out once he was done, slumping over the vampire and kissing his clavicle. 

He felt those shadowy tendrils on him again, but this time they were caressing him, slowly and sweetly; petting him as a thank you.

Jack laughed a little, and moved up to kiss Gabriel on the lips, turning his head to get a good angle.  
When they broke the kiss, Gabriel nipped at Jack’s lips and purred. 

“That…..was some punishment…..Father~….” Gabriel laughed, leaning back and finally ripping the crosses out of his hands. 

Jack simply continued to caress the vampire from behind, watching as he pulled the crosses out like they hadn’t been any more than an annoyance.

Jack loved that Gabriel had enjoyed the idea, at least. 

“You have atoned for that sin…for now, Gabriel.” Jack said, watching as Gabriel’s soul churned with a mix of sated lust and sweetness. 

“Oh….I’m sure I’ll need more lessons before your “Light of God” gets anywhere….Priest…” Gabriel purred out again, letting his tendrils caress Jack’s soul more.

Jack snickered at the comment, “I’m sure Gabriel…” 

But there was a tinge of blue in that maelstrom of red and black. 

And the red and black was holding it like there was nothing more to life than it.


	4. Verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘As for man, his days are like grass; As a flower of the field, so he flourishes. When the wind has passed over it, it is no more, And its place acknowledges it no longer.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 4 is out everyone....fair warning, no smut (that's next chapter) but a tad emotional
> 
> I'm hoping to work this up to the last chapter for this fic (hoping to make this an interesting series though at some point.)
> 
> No new warnings for this minus Angst/Emotional Grief
> 
> I really appreciate ya'll taking time to read this fic, as I was only planning on making this a one-shot and now here we are 
> 
> I also hope to get Chapter 5 out soon, but I am also going through some life issues right now so I might take a little while; I love you all and can't wait to give you more <3
> 
> *Italics denote past situations that Jack is musing on
> 
> *If you wanna read this and enjoy the same tune I was writing to, please feel free to listen to Nine Inch Nails Still Album, particularly Losing Hope, The Fragile and All that Could've Been

The church was quiet in the halls, Jack unable to stop the tears falling from his face.

 

As the flames on the many candles in front of him flickered in tune with one another, he couldn’t stop looking at the shadows they created.

 

Shadows……

 

Darkness…..

 

So many things, as each night crawled by, reminding him of the vampire.

 

Gabriel…..

 

It had happened almost all in a flash to Jack, the more he thought about it.

Only the other day, they had shared another passionate and bloody night of sex, Gabriel underneath him and begging for his Priest-

 

Begging for Jack…

 

And then it had just been a normal new day…...

 

The snow had been falling gracefully, the beginning of winter upon them all. Jack loved when the cold flakes pressed against the skin on his face, reminding him of how warm God’s blood flowed through him.

 

And he had just had a homily on mortality……that they would all one day pass unto God’s judgement and then into his kingdom.

 

_“And what of mortality…?” Jack had spoken._

_“It is something we are all afraid of…”_

_“Leaving others behind, leaving before our time is finished….”_

He hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that Gabriel had been clinging to every word……listening without harassing him for once…..

 

_“But I promise you all…..God has a plan for everyone in this room….even I will one day pass unto God’s judgement…and I hope to see all of you walking amongst the angels with me…”_

How much Gabriel’s soul had churned at every word that was uttered…

 

Jack felt new hot tears forming at his eyes.

 

_“In Psalm 103:15-16…….._

_‘As for man, his days are like grass; As a flower of the field, so he flourishes. When the wind has passed over it, it is no more, And its place acknowledges it no longer.’_

_…but everyone who saw that flower, will remember it in its memory….so it did not truly fade away…” Jack had said, remaining reverent and solemn about it all._

_Jack had ended homily early because it was snowing, and he didn’t want anyone to get caught in the storm._

_He himself needed to go out and get more wood for his fireplace at the church, so he had went to the little market, humming softly to himself and enjoying the peacefulness of it all._

_That was when the attacker struck._

_Jack had been so distracted by the snow, and the somber thoughts running through his head that the young man had snuck up on him._

_Blood had spattered everywhere, Jack’s side busted in._

_He knew he had broken ribs, and coughed up more blood as he yelled out in pain._

_The attacker yelled back for money._

_He was a priest after all, the churches had money, the young man had said._

_Jack had only winced in pain, and told him Hell would surely find him soon for attacking a Man of God._

_There had been another crack with the weapon, and Jack thought he was going to die, as there was blood everywhere and his entire body was on fire._

_Jack had watched as the attacker raised the weapon-_

_He was going to die-_

_And then there was a slight muffled scream…_

_A crunch of bone and the terrified face of the young man before a clawed talon crushed the skull under its power-_

_There was no time for him to struggle; Gabriel did not even give him a second glance._

_The silence within the snow had been deafening._

_Jack remembered a small “no” was muttered._

_Then there had been movement, so fast Jack didn’t even realize that Gabriel had shadow phased them to the church._

_And Gabriel laying him at the altar, begging for him to not die._

_It had been all new to Jack….seeing the monster so….broken and hurt._

_Gabriel had kept begging him to stay awake, stay with him…..not to bleed out._

_He had quickly sealed the wounds and tried his hardest to keep Jack from passing out._

Jack ran a hand over his ribs, still sore and raw from Gabriel’s medical job….the ribs handled back in place but broken……and he let tears roll down his face, a new wave of emotions hitting him.

 

_As Jack had passed out despite Gabriel’s attempt, he awoke to the vampire holding him in an embrace._

_Jack had asked Gabriel why he was trying so hard to keep him alive, such a change of heart and emotions that Jack had never seen before._

_And that was when Jack felt Gabriel’s soul reach out to him._

_Tears had been on Gabriel’s cheeks and fresh ones threatening at the edges of those molten red irises._

_He had cupped Jack’s face and pulled in for the strongest kiss he had ever felt, and there was no teeth or hate, just love and compassion._

_When he had retracted, Gabriel had muttered:_

“Mi cielo….” Jack whispered out.

 

_He said he couldn’t lose his heaven._

_Couldn’t watch Jack die…._

_Gabriel then had looked Jack in his blind eyes and….._

_He had asked him to let him change him._

_Turn him into a vampire._

_Let them be together for the rest of an eternity._

Jack couldn’t hold back a sob that came up.

 

_Jack had froze up._

_Had told Gabriel he couldn’t do it._

_He couldn’t become a vampire. He couldn’t let go of his Light to God’s Judgement._

_And Gabriel’s soul-_

_Jack remembered in vivid detail, simply stopped moving and then he had watched, as the red and black around the blue that had been culminating in the middle, ripped it apart._

_Destroyed it._

_Like Jack had destroyed Gabriel’s love._

The vampire had dissipated with a howl of rage and black wisps, and then Jack hadn’t seen him since.

 

Two months had passed now, and Jack couldn’t hold himself together in homily.

Everything, every verse and confession, every object and animal reminded him of the vampire.

 

And he felt his heart pang as it was breaking apart.

 

Was his God truly this cruel? Cruel enough to allow him to fall in love with a creature immortal and he himself one day to fade away into the dust?

 

And now the vampire was gone…..probably for good.

 

Jack had seen the pure blue in his soul cry out before it had been torn apart.

 

A plea from Gabriel himself, to let him have his chance at heaven.

 

And Jack denied him.

 

As Jack put his head in his hands, the night growing late as to almost midnight, he heard a slight flutter of wings.

 

Was it….?

 

Then the wing beats flew down to the stand in the middle and it was one of the barn owls.

 

Not Gabriel in form, as it was the normal white and tan, not white and black with red eyes.

 

Why it had selected to fly down and perch on his stand, he did not know.

 

He also did not know why he began to speak to it...

 

“If this is a sign my Lord, I wish to know.” Jack asked, staying sitting on the row in the front and looking at the owl.

 

It halted its preening and looked at him questioningly.

 

Jack huffed out, and lowered his head.

 

“Why am I burdened with this my Lord…..”

 

“I cannot deny….my heart aches for him, one of your very own Angels that has fallen into Hell….” Jack began to sob out, unable to control the emotions flowing out.

“But he is gone…”

 

The owl simply listened, not breaking its watch on Jack.

 

“I destroyed the one piece of purity and happiness this creature had, watched as the heaven that I had given Gabriel ripped apart and clipped….”

 

“…..I clipped his already broken wings my Lord….”

 

Jack was full on crying now, letting everything that was welling up in his soul out to the owl that probably could not process a single word.

 

“I’m sorry my Lord….I failed you…..I failed Gabriel….I do not wish to watch him hurt alone…”

 

Never had he felt such pain wracked upon his soul….

 

“If I had the chance my Lord….I would give everything to dance with him for eternity…”

 

Jack felt his soul, emotions were everywhere. He felt everything he stood for coming apart.

 

“I would be a vampire if it meant I could be with him again….”

 

Jack wretched out a final sob, the flames starting to give out on all the candles, and the owl only watched.

 

It then shrieked, startling Jack and making him jump.  As it fluttered away, he let out a small hysterical laugh.

 

Of course.

 

He had just spilled out all his emotions to a bird, a creature that couldn’t even understand him.

 

What a life he led.

 

Jack let out a breath, leaning back and closing his eyes. He tried to regain his composure, and was going to get up and blow out the candles when he felt a small chill.

 

A familiar chill.

 

“God….please do not toy with me like this….”

 

“Your God did not answer your prayer then.”

 

Jack jumped up to his feet, looking around.

 

Gabriel…?

 

There was no body, only many shadows.

 

“Gabriel?!” Jack asked out, sobbing a little more.

 

There was no answer, only the slight shift of the shadows and then the candles went completely out.

 

Only darkness, and Gabriel was hiding his soul.

 

“Gabriel…..please….” Jack said, starting to reach towards the shadows, attempting to find the vampire.

His vampire.

 

Again, no answer….and Jack continued to shift in the shadows until he felt his soul hurt, tears coming back for the fourth time this night and then falling to his knees.

 

“…….I’m sorry….” Jack whispered.

 

The shadows remained still, and the silence grew louder to Jack with every second.

 

He just wanted to hear that velvety voice….the sinister snarl and gruff accent that tainted him.

 

He wanted to see the molten red eyes of a monster that was sharp on the outside, but beautiful and pure.

 

He wanted Gabriel back.

 

There was a sharp claw on his shoulder, and Jack let more tears fall on the floor.

 

“Were your words true…?” He heard him ask, a body behind the kneeling priest.

 

Jack did not get up or move, he simply breathed out and remained on his knees.

 

The Priest had his own confessions now.

 

“Every word was true, as if the Lord himself was looking into my soul.” Jack sobbed out, baring his soul to Gabriel to feel.

 

He did not expect an answer from the vampire, half expecting him to laugh or leave him.

It hurt to think it would happen.

 

Gabriel walked around him to be in front, and when Jack looked up he felt his soul twinge with painful relief.

 

There was a tiny dot of blue…..barely holding on inside that red and black.

 

And the red and black was coddling it, nested warmly in his chest.

 

Gabriel had his hand over where his once beating heart would be, clutching at the little blue there.

 

The vampire then kneeled down and looked into the Priest’s blind eyes with his own red ones. There was a mixture of emotion inside of them.

 

Jack reveled in the pure, smooth voice that carried when he spoke:

 

“Tus ojos son mi sol…..”

 

Jack felt a smooth hand on his face, petting and feeling it carefully.

 

“Tus labios son mi mar….”

 

Gabriel had removed his sharpened glove, and moved the hand down to Jack’s neck to caress it.

 

“Tu cuerpo es la tierra….”

 

A thumb brushed over his pulse and held, almost like it was memorizing the beat.

 

“……tu eres mi cielo…..Jack” Gabriel whispered in his ear, making Jack’s own hitch.

 

He then felt the sharp fangs over his pulse, hovering as if Gabriel was waiting for permission.

 

“You are all I need for heaven….” Gabriel said, then lightly letting the fangs start to puncture, still waiting….

 

“….I want to be your Heaven…forever Gabriel..” Jack breathlessly said-

 

There was a slight sharp pain-

 

Then only warmth as he felt the fangs sink into his neck completely, Gabriel holding him like he was the blue in his soul.

 

“Forever….”


	5. Verse 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I want to seriously thank ya'll for holding onto this fic and encouraging me to finish it. I'm sorry it took so long but I had to finish Reaper for dragoncon (lol just in time!)
> 
> But I would've never guessed how much popularity this got and fanart and love! Thank you all and I can't wait to publish my next fic in the Overwatch Big Bang with collaboration with Pocketnoodl!!
> 
> I love you all and please enjoy this vampire/vampire action~

Jack had only remembered darkness, after the puncture of Gabriel’s fangs.

There had been a drain of his very life, but it hadn’t hurt. It was much like the first time Gabriel had bitten him, but this time, he had taken him completely. 

He opened his eyes, still blind but feeling anew. 

Stronger, much stronger and his teeth hurt.   
He ran his tongue over his teeth, and caught it on newly sharp fangs.   
Yes….Gabriel had taken him as his vampire.   
How God would see this, Jack did not know. 

But he did not regret his decision. He wanted to be with Gabriel until the dust faded, until they wilted away…  
Like two flowers under the moonlight…

Jack then felt a large body holding him, and the warmth of the vampire enveloped his own soul.   
“Jack….” The familiar smooth voice caressed across his body. Jack felt at ease, despite his body feeling different and strange.  
“Gabriel....what has happened…” Jack asked, already knowing what happened, but wanting to hear his voice more. 

He felt a hand trace up his chest and then cup his chin, pulling him into a soft kiss with Gabriel. It was calm and sweet, but Jack felt his body heat up almost immediately.   
Gabriel all of a sudden smelled amazing, his deep scent overwhelming Jack’s senses and making him have to gasp out into the kiss. 

“Gabriel….I can’t….burning up..” Jack begged for him to stop. Jack only then saw the other vampire’s soul writhe with lust, the black and red churning as a fanged smirk appeared.  
“Mmm….always interesting to see a young vampire’s blood lust…” Gabriel purred out, the deep rumbling going straight to Jack’s cock.  
“B-blood…lust?” Jack whined out, Gabriel nibbling at his neck and dragging that sinful tongue up to his ear.  
“Yes…..you want to fuck until your ragged….gorge yourself on blood until your horny again…..then feed more….” Gabriel huskily breathed in his ear, obviously finding this situation entertaining. 

Jack was panting like a ragged animal, and felt hungry like Gabriel said. His entire being was focused on one thing:  
Blood, and lots of it. 

“However…..I can quench your blood lust quickly for you…” Gabriel said, kissing the side of Jack’s face and breathing in his scent.   
“Oh God…Gabriel, please….” Jack begged, hanging onto him like his life was about to end again.   
“You have to do something though……mi cielo…” Gabriel purred in his ear. Jack was on fire, feeling Gabriel’s soul all over his, caressing and making the burning feeling worse.   
“What, what is it…?” Jack pleaded out, grasping at Gabriel’s body, anywhere he could.   
“…you need to consume my blood.” Gabriel said, biting at Jack’s puncture wounds and dragging his teeth up his neck. 

Jack felt himself halt for a second, realizing what Gabriel had just said.  
“Your….blood?” Jack asked, his body reacting to the question. He felt shivers run up his spine and then the urge to consume slammed into him again.   
Gabriel was lapping at his neck and purring, loving the reactions that he was getting from Jack. 

Jack, however felt the last strings of morality ebbing away, angling his neck to let Gabriel have more flesh and the lust taking him over.   
“…mmm, good…” Gabriel muttered, sinking his teeth into Jack’s neck, drawing his fresh blood and relishing in the savory flavor.   
It was sweet and had the faintest hint of metal, with a taste that was only Jack’s. 

Jack felt himself fall apart when the fangs pierced into him, gasping out and hanging onto Gabriel like he was drowning.   
As Gabriel pulled his teeth out, he pressed a kiss into Jack and forced his mouth open, letting his own blood spill into Jack’s mouth to taste.   
When the crimson liquid came into contact with his tongue, he should’ve been repulsed. It was his own life essence. His own blood for God’s sake.

But he loved it. 

He pressed into Gabriel more and entwined their tongues, trying to get more of the blood, but Gabriel withdrew and chuckled.

“You want more Priest~?” Gabriel said sexily, licking his lips and smirking, barring those long sharp fangs. 

Jack felt his face turn red at the sight, blood dripping from Gabriel’s mouth, cascading like a deathly waterfall, the blood all down his neck.   
“Such a sinner Gabriel…” Jack said, feeling the natural draw to Gabriel. 

It felt so right, even though wrong, his soul was entwined with his. 

“Your sinner…Priest…” Gabriel said, smirking and giving him another bloody kiss. 

Jack didn’t know what had happened to him, but all morality was out the window now that his blood lust had hit. He didn’t even care that this was his own blood, it tasted like heaven. 

And now his own heaven was bearing his neck for him. 

“Bite Priest….take as much as you want….~” Gabriel purred, licking his lips and his own attire dissipate away into smoke, leaving his body bare to Jack. 

Jack still could not see, but he could feel everything with even more intensity. The scent, the lust, his very heartbeat, Jack could sense it all.   
But something was nagging Jack in the back of his head, a little bit of that piece of humanity still holding on, the part that said this was against everything his life had been for.   
“Gabriel…I….”Jack hesitated and felt his breath hitch. He was expecting Gabriel to be disdainful, or angry with him. 

But no, the dark toned vampire simply smiled and Jack watched as a hand turned into a claw-  
And he slowly reached up to his throat, and dragged his sharp claw across and let his own blood spill down, mixing with Jack’s own. 

“G-gabriel…..oh God..” The smell of the blood hit his nostrils and Jack felt himself move over to Gabriel, arms embracing him as he planted his face onto his chest and inhaled.   
“Let it all out Jack…….consume what you need..~” Gabriel huffed out, feeling his own cock begin to throb with how needy Jack was getting.   
Jack tried in vain to fight what his body was demanding, but he let his tongue snake out and lap up the blood gushing from the wound on Gabriel’s neck.   
He moaned at how it tasted, Gabriel’s blood old and powerful, like a fine whiskey that burned as it went down. 

“Delicious hmmmm…..Jack~?” Gabriel panted out, pressing Jack’s mouth to his wound more.  
Jack was lapping more at the blood, groaning as he consumed more.   
“Drink from the wound….Priest…~” Gabriel hissed, pressing Jack’s mouth to the wound and cupping his head. 

Jack himself was drowning in the blood, the liquid like ecstasy, soon becoming hazy and his cock throbbing as he gulped it down.   
Gabriel moaned out loudly like a whore once more, letting Jack have his fill and loving every second that the priest took more of his blood.   
How beautiful it was to watch the Priest drinking his very own blood, with those newly sharp fangs and the blood dribbling down his chin. 

“Mmmmm~…..enjoying your fix Jack~?” Gabriel asked, watching as Jack pulled away from the blood and was gasping.   
Jack could barely tell what was going on, the pure feeling of lust overwhelming him and making him want to do things that he knew he would’ve been appalled at before.   
“Gabriel….” Jack panted out, reaching up and going to kiss his vampire mate full force.   
He heard Gabriel moan at the sudden forwardness, then felt him open his mouth and lap at Jack’s lips. 

The kiss was intense for Jack, the contact when he finally opened his mouth and Gabriel’s tongue entwined with his was like electricity.   
They slide against one another, the long draw of Gabriel’s tongue lewd and sexual, the tip going to trace across Jack’s new fangs.   
Jack groaned when Gabriel purposely punctured his own tongue and then shoved his tongue down Jack’s throat, letting Jack drown in more of his blood.   
It was when Gabriel picked Jack up and placed him on his lap that he had to pull back and moan out.

The dark toned vampire was starting to rip off Jack’s clothes, wanting to speed up the process and fuck Jack senseless.   
Jack himself wasn’t helping the situation by moaning and grinding against Gabriel, his entire attitude shifting.   
“Gabriel….I…I need you….” Jack cried out, kissing at his neck and licking up the side to collect more blood.   
“Si, mi cielo……” Gabriel purred out, kissing him again and tearing the last piece of Jack’s priestly robes. 

Jack didn’t care that was one of his only robes left, and blushed as his cock was finally freed.   
It was a deep red and dripping, and Gabriel reached down to begin to stroke him slowly. Jack gasped out when he picked up the pace, Gabriel twisting his wrist just right and thumbing at the tip. 

“I-I….too good…” Jack cried more, bucking up into his hand and wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck.   
“Beg for it Jack~…” Gabriel said deeply, his rumbling voice going straight to Jack’s cock.   
He gasped out and kissed at Gabriel’s chest, whining as Gabriel slowed his ministrations. 

“P-please…Gabriel…I need you…” Jack cried again, wanting the vampire to fuck him so bad.   
“More Priest……I wanna hear you beg for my cock….” Gabriel growled out, taking Jack’s chin between two fingers and angling his face to look at him with his blind eyes.   
Jack blushed and whimpered, Gabriel beginning to angle himself to rub his cock against the cleft of his ass.   
“Gabriel……I need….I need your cock inside me…” Jack moaned, kissing at Gabriel’s chin and then his lips. He was trying to not lose it, but the way Gabriel was rubbing his cock and catching at his ass.

“Mmmm……~ Todo por ti mi amor….~” Gabriel said softly, kissing Jack and then thrusting his cock into Jack’s ass and screaming out at the tight heat. 

Jack had expected it to hurt more than it did, but there was a slight sting and then bliss. 

 

He placed it on perhaps being a vampire now, that there was no more sense of severe pain but only pleasure. 

Gabriel was panting like a ragged animal, Jack starting to thrust back to meet Gabriel’s powerful movements. 

Jack felt so alive, so full of power and was gasping out with every snap of Gabriel’s hips; his mate no longer having to hold back because he was frail. 

“Gabriel! Oh~! Harder~!” Jack cried out, slamming down and loving every second of it. Gabriel snarled and then spun Jack around, slamming him to the ground and roughly fucking him from behind.

“You like this Jack~? Me being able to fuck you as hard as I can and not breaking your bones? Tell me how much you love this~!” Gabriel said tauntingly, clawing down Jack’s back and then grabbing his hips to slam him back. 

Jack cried out from all of it, the way Gabriel’s cock was thrusting just right, the way it spread him and took him apart, the way those hands clawed and tore at his flesh until there was nothing left. 

“Gabriel….! I’m..I’m getting close!” Jack gasped, trying to keep up with the other vampire’s pace but he was unable to hold it together.   
Gabriel was panting raggedly, leaning down to sink his teeth into Jack’s neck. 

The fangs puncturing him drove Jack over the edge, screaming out and coming with Gabriel’s name on his tongue. He closed his eyes and let the feelings wash over him, the way Gabriel thrusted once more and then came inside him, the way his teeth felt in his flesh….

“Mi cielo….mi cielo….~” Gabriel panted out as he kissed the new wounds and watched Jack come back to reality.   
Gabriel pulled out of Jack and then pulled him into his lap again, kissing him softly and stroking his face. 

“Jack….” Gabriel muttered, looking at the hazy blind eyes that were looking at him adoringly.   
Jack leaned up and kissed the vampire, nipping at his lips and laughing.

“Looks like I’ll be doing some rosary work of my own tomorrow….” Jack said, nuzzling Gabriel and never having felt better. 

“Well…..you will have all of eternity to repent to your God….Priest…” Gabriel purred.

Jack smiled, showing his fangs and laughing again.

“As long as that eternity is with you Gabriel….I will be ok.” 

“You say that now….”

 

Jack simply cupped Gabriel's face and stroked, reveling in how beautiful his new found mate was. 

 

“Till death do us part……my messenger Angel.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Priests and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534213) by [MoonSpark5996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpark5996/pseuds/MoonSpark5996)




End file.
